


Wolfsbane

by Missy



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Monster Hunters, Post-Canon, Violence, Werewolf Slaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Max gives Dani a candle as a joke gift on her sixteenth birthday she doesn't think much of it - until several years later when she lights it, and she and her brother and their friend rediscover their destinies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfsbane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Trick or Treat '14!

The trouble begins so innocently, so harmlessly – and, again, it starts with a candle, a dumb pumpkin-scented candle that you might find on the shelf at a drugstore. 

Max buys her that candle as a gag gift for her sweet sixteen. “Keep it safe, and whatever you do don’t light it unless you want to bump into more witches.”

She rolls her eyes and calls him a lamewad, because they haven't bumped into anything spooky since vanquishing the Sanderson Sisters, and that was ten years ago, and what are the odds that somebody cursed this candle too?

But witches aren't what come to her door when she lights the candle.

Werewolves do.

She’s lucky that Max stopped by her UMass dorm room to pick her up for Thanksgiving break – he brings Allison with him because they're on again. They back each other up. They always do.

The blood’s impossible to explain, and Dani knows there’s no way they're going to get it out of the walls.

The bond is solemnly and quietly forged. They lump together their savings, quit their jobs and buy the squattest, most well-built RV they can find. They head out on the road, then, searching for monsters, and prepared to rid the world of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Hocus Pocus** , all of whom are the property of the **Walt Disney Corporation**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
